I'll Always Be There For You
by missweird101
Summary: Sonny is replaced. Has 1 month before being kicked off. Everyone but Chad forgets Sonny's B-day. Sonny overhears paparazzi questioning her friends back home. They make fun of her. Chad seems to be the only one who cares.
1. Chapter 1

**(Insert author note here.)Um, enjoy it? **

**disclaimer: (insert disclaimer here.)I don't own SWAC**

**I'll Always Be There For You**

We sat in the prop room, when Tawni ran in. "Guess what!" "What?" "Guys, I said guess what, that means guess." "Um, only two things would make you happy, and that's either they made a new kind of coco moco stuff or somebody created Tawni town." "True. That would make me happy. But that's not it! I was watching me Tube, and there was this HILARIOUS girl! Even funnier than Sonny! I showed Marshall, and he said that he'll invite her down here!" My face fell. But I could tell there was more.

"Um, Tawni, I don't know why but I have a feeling this is one of those good news, bad news, sort of things." "Oh, yeah, I um, forgot." "Well, what is it?" "Well Marshall said if she was funny enough, she would um,…." "She would what?" "I'll tell you later. First let's watch a video of her." "Fine."

In a few minutes, everyone was on the floor cracking up. Everyone except me. "See! It will totally be fine if she replaces Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed. I froze and stared at her. She froze and covered her mouth. Nico, Grady, and Zora froze and stared at either me or Tawni. "WHAT!" "Don't worry, Sonny. We won't let her replace you." Nico said reassuringly. "When is she coming?" Grady asked. "Tomorrow." Well that was it, my career was ending tomorrow.

* * *

The next day

* * *

"Hi guys! This is Kassidy Candobetdenu." That's weird her name sounds like Kassidy Can do better than you. "Hi." We all replied. Zora and Tawni were all over her in seconds, giving her a tour. Grady and Nico were already flirting with her. That's weird, nobody treated me like that.

A few hours later.

"Come on, time for lunch KC." Tawni squealed. They already had a nickname for her. We walked to the lunchroom. Tawni told KC where to sit. It was my seat. There were no seats left for me. I silently got some food. I sat at a table as far away from the So Random! cast as I could. When I was finished I got up and walked past my so-called friends and past the mackenzie falls table, to my dressing room. I walked over to my table. All my stuff was gone replaced with Kassidy's. There were already pictures of her with everybody, except me. I broke into sobs. I sat on the couch. Crying into a pillow. On my way to the couch though, I saw the trash overflowing from my stuff.

"Yo, my ray o' , Sonny?" I looked up. "What do you want?" I barely managed to clearly get out. "Oh my gosh." I saw Chad looking at my table, well it wasn't mine. He sat next to me. He hugged me and I cried into his shirt. "Sonny…" I looked into the ocean called his eyes. "Why is your stuff not there?" I explained to him about Kassidy. At the end I said, "And it doesn't make sense. When I came, nobody treated me like that." "I guess you lightened them up, showing them anyone can be amazing." "Did you just call me amazing?" "Psh, no, psh." He answered standing up."Wait I hear someone. Go hide in that changing room place." "Why?" "Do you really want anyone seeing you crying? Questioning you?" I ran to the changing room. I heard the door opening. I heard Tawni and KC cracking up. Until Tawni saw Chad.

"What are you doing here?" "OH MY GOD IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I peeked from behind the curtain and saw KC hugging him, then trying to kiss him. I was ready to jump out and attack her. I was forming my perfect attack plan when Chad stopped her.

"Um sorry, Kassidy, but um, I like someone else." "OH MY GOD CHAD DYLAN COOPER KNOWS MY NAME!" He looked like he was about to punch her in the face. "TAKE A HINT YOU CREEP!" "W-w-what?" Kassidy full of hurt. He rolled his eyes. So did I. "Don't worry about him." Tawni said. "Anyways Chad, why are you here?" "Well, I heard almost all the randoms are being VERY stupid and came to help." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" "AS IN YOU RANDOMS ARE REPLACING SONNY WITH….THAT!" Kassidy looked she was going to burst into tears.

By now the rest of the So Random! cast was behind Tawni. "Excuse me! But it doesn't matter, because like Tawni said yesterday, Kassidy is way funnier than Sonny! Our ratings will go through the roof!" Nico shouted. My face was like a waterfall right now.

"And anyways…" Grady started. "Kassidy won't have all these mood swings, and come up with the plans that are horrible and embarassing and-" I was like a waterfall overflowing a river.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Chad screamed. "We said, we are absolutely fine with replacing Sonny! We will be so much happier when she's gone!" Nico shouted. I couldn't take it. I pushed the curtain to the side. "I thought you said you wouldn't replace me." "Oh my god. Were you behind the curtain the whole time?" Grady questioned. I nodded. "Let's stop making this so hard for her." Tawni said.

"Clean break here. Sonny, you're fired." Nobody backed up for me like they did for Kassidy. "Can I at least take my things." "Sure." I picked up the trashcan. "Why are you stealing our trashcan?" Zora questioned. "ALL MY STUFF IS IN IT!" I screamed. Chad's face was like a tomato. "You know what Sonny." Nico started. "Your contract is up in a month, so why don't you just stay on until then?" "Ok."

"But, um, this dressing room, is sort of me and Kassidy's now." Tawni said. "That's ok, I'll figure something out." I walked out of the room. Chad's arm was still around me. "What am I supposed to do? I'm going to be jobless in a month, and the only way I can have the job for a month is if I have a dressing room." "Sonny, if you want, you could, um." He put his hand through his hair. "You can, um, share my dressing room, with, um me?" "Really? Oh my gosh, I'd love to. Wait a second? Who are you and what have you done with my Chad Dylan Cooper?" We started laughing. "Wait did you just say, _my_ Chad Dylan Cooper?" I questioned her. She blushed. "But seriously, I have NEVER in my existence have heard Chad Dylan Cooper offer to share something." "Well, you are worth changing for." "What?!" "Nothing."

"So, um I'll see you in our dressing room later." I asked. "Yeah." We grinned and went our separate ways.

* * *

**YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did ya like it?!?!?!? You better like it! JK **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Author's Note

Hi People! I'm having a huge writer's block so I'm having a contest. The contest is for a bunch of stuff. Different parts, choose which or all that you want to do. You can submit as many entries as you want.

The contest is this:

There will be a part of the story that involve Sonny's friends from home. I need you to describe how the person looks their name, age, gender, and personality. If you add something for something that they went through with Sonny, add it.

Contest 2:

Come up with an idea. If you think something would make the story better, let me know.

Thanks and sorry. I'm having a major writers' block, and school, and like 8 or so stories that I'm currently working on that have been posted, and who knows how many stories that I'm working on.


End file.
